seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Piece: Voyage to the Black Isles Part IX
Happy Usagi Day, everyone! ---- Drew has just finish wiping out her mob of pirates, when suddenly she hears a clatter. Usagi leaps down in front of her. Usagi: Usagi is here to save the day! Yay! Drew: REALLY??!! WHY DO I HAVE TO FACE YOU OF ALL PEOPLE AGAIN?? Usagi: The girl has hurt Usagi's feelings! She must pay dearly! Drew: Can we just get this over with? Usagi: Rightey right! Battle has begun! Usagi shall make the first move! Rabbit Hop Stomp! Usagi jumps very high into the air, then plummets back down with his feet aimed toward Drew. Drew holds her shield up. Drew: Please, please let this work... Usagi lands on Drew's shield with extreme force, but fails to break it or even crack it. He then hops off. Usagi: Ow! That shield hurt Usagi's footsies! The girl must suffer! Drew: I'm suffering enough just by being near you! Scattershield: Release! The tiny little balls shoot out of the shield again, and several of them latch onto Usagi: Usagi: EEEE! USAGI DOES NOT LIKE THESE BALLS ON HIM! GET THEM OFF-KYAAAA! Usagi is then shocked by the balls, and contorts in pain. Drew: Sure thing. Just as soon as you're knock- Usagi: RABBIT LUNGE! Before Drew can react, Usagi runs into her at blinding speed, ramming his foot into her stomach. She goes flying back, dazed. Usagi: Those balls were not fun to Usagi! But Captain Paine always told one thing to Usagi: use your pain as power! Drew: Grrr... Usagi: Usagi will finish this now, with his ultimate technique! Rabbit...*Jumps high, high up into the air* Ricochet Laser!!! Usagi falls down headfirst, until he very nearly touches the ground. He then pushes off the mast, and flies very quickly in another direction, until he is ricocheting at blinding speed everywhere. Drew: He's too fast! I can't keep up with hi-OOOOOMPH! Before she can react, Usagi drives both of his feet into her stomach and ricochets off her. Drew is sent flying several feet, until she hits the railing hard. Drew: Urgg...can't lose...consciousness... Usagi: Usagi leaves no survivors! Time for girl to die. Drew, to herself: Urggg...what can I do? He really will kill me if I can't keep an eye on him...or at least hit me into the water! If I block with my shield, he'll just get me from another angle! How can I deal with a guy bouncing around this fa-WAIT! I GOT IT! I just need to hurry! Drew quickly turns around and runs her finger on the railing. She keeps an eye out for any blurs of light, when she sees one directly in front of her. Drew: Now! Quickly, Drew rolls to the left, leaving her out of Usagi's path. Usagi rams into the railing...which has a spring on it! The spring rockets Usagi upward, and he loses control. Usagi: WAAAAAAH! At the last second, however, Usagi manages to grab hold of the crow's nest and re-situate himself. Usagi: Why does girl do this to Usagi? Why? This time, Usagi shall not play around! Usagi goes in for the kill! Drew: I doubt it...for now, I have your powers too! Drew shows off the springs she recently drew on the soles of her shoes. Drew: Here goes nothing! Drew rockets off the railing, and with a bit of difficulty ricochets off the wall of the ship. However, the more she does it, the easier it gets, and she eventually plans out a path. Usagi: Girl thinks she can copy the great style of Usagi? Usagi must show who is the master! Usagi reactivates Rabbit Ricochet Laser, as he bounces right alongside Drew, following her intently. Drew: Exactly as planned! Time to put this plan into motion! Drew plots a course where she ricochets in a circle around the two masts. Every few seconds, she pulls out a drawing, and holds onto it for a while before letting go. Usagi continues following her, slowly catching up. Drew: Now's the time! Instead of turning around when she reaches the end of the ship, Drew bounces in a diagonal direction toward the right side of the ship. She then closes her eyes as she bounces in between the two masts. Drew: Please...please! Drew lands on her knees on the left side of the ship, skidding a fair distance. She then looks back. Her plan worked! Usagi is tangled in a bunch of strings! Usagi: EEEEE! USAGI IS STUCK IN THIS WEB! USAGI CANNOT GET OUT! HELLLLLLLP! Drew: Time for you to observe some silence, buddy. Drew rams into Usagi with her Scattershield, knocking Usagi out cold. Drew: Ahhh, some peace and quiet at last! Meanwhile, Hugeo has reached an empty ship, when he hears a familiar voice. Migi: Hello there Hugeo...happy to see us again! Hugeo looks at where the voice is coming from, and jumps back in shock and fear. No. This could not be possible...!